


Beyond the Doorway

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Captivity, Cruelty, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus's losses affect everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for my Tumblr!

“You have failed.”

Optimus panted, overheating, horrified. He could barely hold himself up, but Megatron’s hands around his waist did most of the work for him. He was so weak now, without fuel, without weapons. He wasn’t sure how long it had been.

Megatron was right.

“You have failed your Cybertron. Your friends are in my general’s hands-”

A pause, his spike pressurizing against Optimus’s aft. He could hardly keep the shudders at bay, but his voice was no longer able to protest, or groan, or grind, the tender wiring of his vocalizer long ago blown out.

“-those that lived.”

It cut him deeply and he covered his face with his hands, letting himself fall fully into the Decepticon’s grasp. He had been there a long time already.

_You’ve just won me, and that isn’t really anything._ That’s what he had said to Megatron on the first cycle, when his plating had been freshly pried open to show his spark and the weak covers between his legs. Back then, bloody and brave, he had been sure of what he meant, but now it was as meaningless to him as the news about the war or the Elite Guard or anything else that Megatron told him hoping to get a reaction. He still shook and hit, but he could not hold his helm so high.

Megatron’s spike was hot and heavy against his back.

“What,” he purred, so close, “have you no words for me?”

He knew the answer well enough himself. Optimus made very little sounds as his hand moved down, between his legs, pulling his valve open and stroking it, automatic responses already in progress.

“You have failed,” said Megatron shifting his hips, “and soon all of your kind will know just how badly,” and he slid inside.


End file.
